Secret Admirer
by JamesXScorpius
Summary: Danny got a cup of coffee from his secret admirer, and got an eye from a new student too.
1. Secret admirer

Dethan  
Secret Admirer  
Summary: Danny got a cup of coffee from his secret admirer, and got an eye from a new student too.

Note: I own nothing but the idea.

* * *

Danny was pretty sure he didn't left anything in his locker, not to mention a big cup of coffee, Cappuccino, his favorite, Danny almost threw it into the nearest bin when he saw a handwriting on the paper cup.

'Hope you like it'

"What?"

The man raised his eyebrow, was this some kind of a joke?

Eventually, he decided to throw it in the bin and walk away, it wasn't a very good start of his first day at school.

* * *

"This is your new friends Ethan and Aiden, I hope you guys will give them a very warm welcome. Pick your seats boys, we will start as soon as you have your seats. "

Their homeroom teacher, Miss Lee told the guys and got back to her desk.

Danny watched the twins as they started looking for their seats, he couldn't tell who was who, but he could tell both of them were hot, liked _hot_ hot. He hardly ever seen anyone looking good with short hair, but the swins totally killed took Danny a while to realize one of them was standing right in front of him, Aiden or Ethan pointed at the seat next to him and asked politely.

"Is this seat taken?"

It was belonged to Jackson, his best friend who suddenly move to London few months ago, Danny hated the feeling anyone would take Jackson's seat, but he didn't want to sit alone till the rest of the term either.

"No"

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Although nothing was written on Ethan or Aiden's face, Danny still knew the other guy was concerned, he smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all"

Ethan or Aiden smiled back, that smile almost stop his heart beat, and sat down.

Danny wanted to ask if he was Ethan or Aiden, but unfortunately, Miss Lee began to teach the very moment both of the twins sat down.

* * *

The cafeteria was a disaster, Danny hold his lunch tight when her tried to find a seat, in fact, everyone offered him a seat but he just wanted to sit alone once in a while.

He finally found an empty table, well, almost empty, there were two guys sitting there before him.

" Hey, can I sit here?"

"of course"

One of the twins literally kicked his brother out of the table, somehow, Danny was pretty sure he was the one that sat next to him this morning.

"Hey, how is your first day at school."

He asked, the new guy shrugged.

"Not bad, well, sitting next to you is the only good part of being in this school but still, not bad"

"Wow, dude, are you hitting on me?"

Danny teased, the other guy grinned and leaned over, whispered with his sexy, seducing voice.

"What do you think?"

Before Danny could respond, the whole lacrosse team came to ask him if he wanted to hang out with him tonight,

"Sorry man, I've a plan tonight."

Danny talk to them for a while, relieved he didn't have to face Ethan( or Aiden?) alone right then.

"Looks like I have lots of competitions, everyone loves you"

Unfortunately, Ethan didn't stop, Danny laughed, or at least he pretended to.

" Sorry Aiden, I really don't like flirting joke, I'm not in a mood for it."

Danny still couldn't get over his ex-boyfriend, so the last thing he wanted was to get involved with sexual relationship again this soon, not that her never had this high school gay daydream things liked having a hot guy flirting on him, but he just wanted something real, relationship that grew up on a reality.

He grabbed his bag and started to walk away but the strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! I'm not joking, I just- I don't- never mind, sorry."

The other guy tried to explained himself but failed, he let Danny go.

" By the way, I'm Ethan."

Ethan said painfully and walked away, left Danny standing there, felt like he just broke someone's heart.

_Shit._

* * *

For three weeks there had been a coffee cup in his locker with the same handwritting and exactly same words everyday,

' Hope you like it.'

Danny sighed, he finally took a sip from the paper cup, it was good, couldn't be from around his school.

" Looks like someone has a secret admire, right Danny?"

Lydia came out from nowhere, grinning as Danny quickly threw his cup to the bin.

" C'mon, why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friend."

" It's not a big deal."

Danny shrugged, grabbed his books from the locker.

" Yeah, have one of the hottest guy in school falling for you is not a big deal at all."

"What?"

Danny turned to a girl who recently made it her job to keep him companied for her boyfriend when he was out of country. Lydia just grinned and leaned against the lockers.

" Well, obviously one of the twins had a big crush on you, sweet heart, and he is pretty bad about getting information, all I told him was that you like Cappuccino. The guy is crazy for you, Danny."

"So what? He likes me so he can do whatever he wants? Put a cup of coffee in my locker, which is by the way LOCKED? Sorry Lydia, I'm just.. not ready, not right now."

Danny snapped back, but soften his voice in the last sentence.

"You should tell him yourself, he is in the changing room." Lydia smiled, walked away and stopped liked she forgot something, the girl turned back to Danny.

"I'm not sure if this gonna change anything, but just so you now, the coffee shop Ethan went is across the town, I used to be there once, bloody expensive, and it rained this morning, and he doesn't have an umbrella."

Red hair girl licked her lips, "You should see those abs, I really wanna have a bite."

Then she walked away, this time Danny was quite relief to be alone, but he had something to do first.

* * *

Ethan was changing into a T-shirt his twin brought him when he sensed someone was coming in.

"Who is that?"

He asked, turned back to see Danny standing right in front of him, Damn it, he should sensed the guy's perfume since he hadn't come in yet, if it was not because his nose was blocked.

"Lydia told me everything," Danny sat down on the bench, he tried to ignore those abs Lydia had told him about, but unfortunately, he failed, Ethan body was perfect, too perfect to be true, actually. "Can we talk?"

"W-Well, yes, of course, can I put on my shirt first?"

Ethan was nervous, it didn't need a genius to figure that out, and Danny just realized it was only when Ethan talked to him, the guy and his twin were the cockiest alive according to everyone.

"Yeah, come here, I'll help you with your hair."

As Ethan sat own near him, Danny pulled out the towel from his shoulder and started to dry his hair, it was quite amusing that Ethan didn't dare to say anything, Danny had been pissed off, but he wasn't anymore.

Not when Ethan was soaking wet for trying to buy him a coffee.

"Well, I just come here to tell you.." Danny could tell Ethan was holding his breath, he kept himself from smiling and said, "Cafeteria's coffee is fine with me."

Ethan turned to looked at his in disbelief, smile cracking from his lips,

"That means- are you? Are we? I -"

"It means nothing," danny cut him off, if Ethan had a tail, it would probably fallen as well, "eccept from now on, if you want to buy me a coffee, then do it, and buy one for yourself, I hate to drink alone."

_I hate to be alone._

Danny didn't say that out loud but he was pretty sure Ethan got the message, he nodded,

"I won't let you."

_I won't let you drink alone for the rest of your life. _

THE END or tbc…


	2. Hot body

Hot body

Pair : Dethan

Note: My grammar is a mess, I'm so sorry. Orz

* * *

"You don't look so good, man."

Aiden helped his twin lied down on their bed. Ethan coughed, felt like he was going to throw up, last night he was chasing after Derek Hales, and the next thing he knew, he was shot.

" It will be healed up, but it might take some time."Aiden told his brother as he looked at the thermometer, physical wounds were all gone but his temperature was very high ,even for a werewolf. Aiden started to worry, " Do you want me to stay with you?"

"How old am I, six?, I don't need babysitting."

Ethan yawned, curled up under the blanket and closed his eyes. Aiden sighed and grabbed his stuffs.

"Don't forget to take you pills."

His twin reminded him for almost fifty times this morning and leapt out of the window.

Ethan knew he had been feeling not very well since the day he bought Danny a coffee , but considered how things was going on between them, it was totally worth it. Ethan thought about Danny, the way he talked, the way Danny laughed at his lame jokes, but his head was spinning, so he pushed the thought aside, and tried to sleep.

* * *

" Hey Aiden, where is Ethan."

Danny asked when He saw the guy in class, thank god Aiden loved to be surrounded by girls so he could tell he was not Ethan.

" At home, sick." Aiden replied, "It's right behind the school if you want to check out on him, make sure he takes his pills, that guy can't remember anything longer than a gold fish."

Then Mr. Hot Guy walked away, didn't give Danny any chance to protest. Danny sighed, he got a free time after lunch, checking up on Ethan was not a very bad plan to kill a time, at least he was the main reason that guy was sick in the first place.

_We are friends, that's what friends do. _

He thought, tried so hard to convince himself visiting a guy he barely knew at home was not weird.

Well, no matter how hard he tried, it was still weird.

* * *

"Wow"

That was all Danny could say, the twin's house was pretty big, may be twice bigger than his, but it looked like it was deserted for years. He rang the bell and waited, but nobody answered, so he decided to just went inside.

Inside the house was a lot weirder than outside, there was no furniture or TV or even a chair, he looked around for a while, and walked up stair. The twins' room was easier to find than he thought, the door was opened, he could see Ethan sleeping on his king side bed, shirtless, probably naked but the blanket stopped him from finding out.

Danny sat down on the bed, tried not to wake Ethan, he felt a bit awkward because he had never entered other guy's room without a permission before, but Aiden was the one who told him to come, so it meant he got a half permission, right?

"- ater.."

" What? Did you say something?"

Danny turned to a sleeping guy who just mumbled something he couldn't catch. Ethan coughed ,unconsciously mumbled it again. "Water.."

"Water? Where the hell can I find it, this house doesn't even have any glass!"

Danny looked into his backpack, fortunately, he left a bottle of water inside. "Here you are," He gently poured water into the corner of Ethan's mouth but her

choked and spilled it out all over his shirt.

"Great."

Danny rolled his eyes and took off his shirt, that's when he realized Ethan had fully woken up, and was staring at him.

First thing Ethan saw when he woke up was Danny shirtless on his bed,

"If anyone wakes me up right now I will tear them apart and throw their pieces into the river."

He muttered to himself unconsciously.

Suddenly, Danny's hand cupped his face, and pinched his left cheek.

"Ouch!"

Ethan pretended to be hurt. It was supposed to be, but even for a sick alpha, it still wasn't.

But at least he knew it wasn't a dream.

"Danny? What are you doing here."

"Seeing if you were dead." The other guy teased, gently touched his forehead, "Wow, dude, you're hot."

"You don't have to tell me that."

Ethan laughed faintly and coughed again, Danny noticed many tablets on a night stand, none of them was opened.

"Ethan, have you taken your pills yet?"

"Yeah, I guess… oh, crap." Ethan almost jumped when he noticed the tablets in Danny's hand. "Aiden is gonna kill me!"

"Not if I killed you first."

Danny tried not to be pissed off by Ethan's lack of self concern; he watched the guy taking his pills and asked curiously.

"I thought you were the smart twin."

"Danny, darling, you should've known by now, neither of us are the smart one."

Ethan grinned, Danny blushed, it wasn't because of that grin or that sentence, it was because of that 'darling' that made his heart beating faster. He suddenly changed the subject.

"Why don't you guys have any furniture down stair?"

"We just moved in, it took weeks to bring us this bed, I think it might take a lot longer for other things."

Ethan shrugged, feeling much better after he had taken his pills, well, actually it was for a dog, but it was much better than a human's one.

No one said anything, Danny felt very uncomfortable, he didn't want to leave Ethan alone, but he ran out of anything to talk and had no reason to be here.

_Rrrrr_

Ethan's cell phone rang, he reached out for it and answered the phone, his voice was too quiet that Danny couldn't catch anything. Couple minutes later, Ethan hung up the phone and turned to him.

"Aiden called, he might not be back tonight."

"What? And who is going to take care of you? Your parents?"

"They're on business trip, and why everyone is so convinced that I can't take care of myself?"

The sick man started to be pissed, he was not a six years old child, he was a grown up ALPHA!

"I was going to say I will take care of you, but if you are good on your own, then-"

Ethan shook his head so hard that Danny tried not to laughed at him, who said the twins were mature, all he could see was a little child, adorable one actually.

"I will find something for dinner, get some rest."

Danny wandered around the room that supposed to be a kitchen, at least this house had a fridge. He opened it and looked inside, it Was almost empty except a pack of chocolate bars and a half-eaten cake.

He sighed, decided he should went out and bought something for both of them.

"Ethan, I'm going to a supermarket, I'll be back in minutes"

Ethan made a weak noise as arespond, so Danny grabbed his key and took off.

* * *

Danny didn't want to leave Ethan alone too long, so he decided to grab first things he saw, which were a cup of chicken soup and hamburger, and left immediately after he had paid for them.

"Can you eat by yourself?"

"I guess so."

Ethan nodded, but the way his hands reached out for the cup told Danny otherwise,

"I think I'd better feed you."

He planted the spoon on Ethan's lips, which he didn't want to admit were the sexiest lips he had ever seen. Ethan leaned over, their faces were so close that for one moment Danny actually thought the guy was going to kiss him,

"Wow, and you said you were not six?"

Both of them jumped, Danny turned his head to see Aiden smirked at them, "God, I wish a had a camera."

"I- I think I should get going."

"No!"

"See ya Ethan, you too Aiden."

"Yeah, thanks for babysitting."

Aiden waved his hand as Danny rushed out and turned back to his twin who looked as if he wanted nothing but to ripped Aiden's throat off.

"What the hell you think you're doing!"

"Saving Danny, maybe"

He pointed at Ethan's claws and fangs that came out of nowhere, Ethan was shocked, he never lose control before, at least not this much.

"Crap,"

"Love sucks man, deal with it."

Aiden patted his twin with a grin, Ethan sighed.

_Yep, Love always sucks when you are werewolf._

THE END or tbc..


	3. Alpha Vs Alpha

Alpha Vs. Alpha

Summary:Danny found a puppy on his way home.

* * *

Danny was on his way home when he noticed something on the sidewalk, it was a box with something moveable inside.

"A baby?"

He suddenly parked near the tree and rushed to the box, when he saw what was inside, Danny sighed with relief.  
A puppy looked at him innocently with its big brown eyes, a Golden Retriever, a very cute one.

" Well, I guess I can't just walk away, can I?"

He teased, the puppy seemed to know what he said tried to jump into his arms but it just fell back in the box, Danny laughed, carefully hold it with his both hands and decided to make one stop before he got home.

* * *

"He is fine, actually he is very healthy, bring him here next month for a vaccination."

said with a smile, Danny nodded, gently brushed his finger on its head.

"So, what's his name?"

Scott asked, Danny tried to think of one but five minutes later he shook his head.

"I haven't named him yet."

"Well, I'll just put Mr. John Doe here, tell me when you come up with one, ok?"

"I guess it's the best name right now."

Danny bought some of necessary stuff and left the clinic, he looked at a little puppy and sighed.

"Guess I have to make another stop before take you home."

* * *

"So you want my help for his name? How come?"

Ethan raised his eyebrow, looked at a little puppy that was lying on his bed room floor, Aiden was going to be pissed, he hated it when other wolf or dog invaded his territory.

" Well, it looks like you, so I thought you might have an idea."

Danny shrugged, didn't notice the the man was already frozen by his word, Ethan took a good look at the puppy, it was still looking at both of them like, well, like a puppy. It was Ethan's turn to be pissed, Danny just compared him with this weak, silly human's pet?!

"Which part of it is like ME?"

"I don't know, maybe the way he looks at me."

Danny smiled, let the puppy climbed onto his lap. Ethan wanted to protest, but Aiden always said the way he was such a lost puppy when it came to Danny, did Danny think of him that way? That he was a lost puppy with big silly brown eyes?

"I look at you like I want food and shelter?"

"You look at me like I'm someone, you know, someone matter, that's what I mean, but if you don't want to help I should probably go."  
Danny stood up with the unnamed puppy in his arms when Ethan grabbed his shoulder,

" How about Lotty? Zack?Harry? Please don't leave."

Ethan almost begging, and he would do it if it meant Danny would stay a minute longer, Danny chuckled at him, " That's the look I'm talking about."

Well, that was the very same look Aiden described as a lost puppy look.

"So, do you have any name in your mind?"

Ethan asked, Danny thought for a second. "Ethan NO.2?"

"I see now why do you want my help."

Ethan sat down on his bed, tried to think of a better name than that one.

The puppy jumped off Danny' arms and used its mouth to tug Ethan's shirt, it was so annoying that Ethan gave it an alpha glare, but the puppy still chewing his shirt liked it was some kind of toy.

"Hey, leave me alone!"

Ethan tried to grab it but the puppy was faster, it ran to hide behind Danny as if it knew Ethan wouldn't dare hurt him in front of Danny.

"Yep, I'm the Alpha here, at least you're smart enough to notice."

Danny chuckled softly and patted its head , "How about Alpha? Great name isn't it?"

"You are insulting all the Alpha over the world, you know that right?"

Ethan did his best not to pick a fight with a few months old puppy in front of a guy he had a crush on, but that bastard still gave him a smirk behind Danny,

"Don't be so upset, I know you are the Alpha…"

"Y- You do? How did you know? McCall told you? Damn it! Don't believe anything they told you, Ok? I'm not that kind of person, well, I am, but not to you! I'm just-"

"Wow wow, easy, I said 'I know you are the Alpha gay', what is that supposed to do with Scott? Did you and him.., Oh!"

Danny's eye widen in surprised, Ethan shook his head heavily.

"No, It- it's nothing, I'm just confusing, yeah, Alpha is a brilliant name, but do you think it really suits him?"

_Did it really suit that stupid puppy?_

"I hope, then maybe you could get a dog and name it Beta, you know, like a pack."

Danny smiled, held Alpha in his arms and whispered in its ear, but Ethan still heard every single word,

"Now I've got two Alphas."

He couldn't help the blood that ran across his face, Danny turned to him and leaned over, Ethan could feel the soft lips brushed against his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being cute, and hot."

Danny laughed , grabbed his back. "Just a friend kiss, did you mind?"

"What? No, but… friends?"

"Yep, and this is so not a date, don't get it wrong."

Danny gave him a playful air kiss and left, Ethan sighed as he fell back into his bed, sometimes he felt like Danny had feelings for him, but every time he thought Danny would give time a chance, he just told him they were friend.

He had no idea where he stood anymore.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home."

Danny put the puppy down, it ran around happily, explored every corner of the house, Danny sat down on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

He knew,

From the very moment they talked, he knew,

That he fell in love with Ethan, with that ridiculously hot guy, he just wasn't ready for the new relationship, Ethan was sweet and, according to Lydia, crazy for him, but he needed someone he could trust, someone he could rely on.

_Rrrrr_

His phone was ringing, Danny picked it up and smiled as he saw a name on the screen.

"Hey"

"Hello Darling, are you up?"

"Yes, actually I just got home, and stop calling me Darling."

Although he said that, Danny couldn't stop smiling.

"I left America just a few months and now you want to break up with me? That's cruel."

"Seriously dude, I'm gonna hang up now, go to bed."

"Can't, nowhere to sleep."

"What? Where are you?"

"Right behind you."

The voice was suddenly so close, Danny felt the tear at the corner of his eyes as he turned back to see the guy with a bag pack grinning at him.

"So glad I didn't return your house key, Ough!"

Jackson cried out when Danny started to hit him.

**"YOU-JACK-ASS-DON'T-YOU-DARE-LEAVE- ME-WITHOUT-TELLING-EVER-A-GAIN!"**

Jackson grabbed both of his best friend's hands and pulled him in for a hug, Danny tried not to let out a sob, but he failed.

"I won't, I'm so sorry man, I didn't mean to."

He brushed the tears away with his finger and gave Danny a familiar look when he wanted to ask Danny for a favor.

"So, can I crash here for, well, I don't know, a month?"

TBC

* * *

This is horribly short, I'm so sorry, I wrote this on my phone and it seemed so long when it was on the phone. XD

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are so lovely!


End file.
